disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Brother
Gray Brother is a character created by the user Mickey Mouse. Application located here. Abilities Can speak to humans, though that's hardly a unique ability. Like all wolves, has an incredible bite force, long endurance, heightened sense of smell and excellent hearing. Gray Brother is an excellent runner, and is highly ranked in hunting in the pack. Personality Gray Brother is a gentle, humble soul with high expectations of himself. He has compassion for others, and is genuinely, almost naïvely, trusting in others. This is not to say he isn't intelligent; Gray Brother is very clever and makes good use of the opportunities around him if he is in danger. He just believes the best about others, generally, but knows to be careful of those he knows to be enemies. Gray Brother believes strongly in honor, but is not prideful about it—he takes things one at a time and is the hardest on himself. He can be very excepting of those who are different and dislikes bullies, jumping to the aid of friends. He isn't perfect, though—he can be reckless in performing the end goal of a task and has almost too much of a dedication to duty. Opinions of Other Characters Rama: Taraha loves his father and wants to please him almost more than anything in the world. He looks up to the older wolf and desires to be just like him, a wish that hasn't faded as he's grown to the brink of adulthood. Gray Brother feels as though his father spends all of his attention on Mowgli, protecting the man-cub, teaching the man-cub...Gray Brother would give anything to have his father pay as much attention to him. Ever since Mowgli drove out Shere Khan and won the approval of the pack, things have only gotten that much worse; Rama now has something to boast about his boy. Perhaps his father doesn't mean it this way, and perhaps Gray Brother doesn't see his father's love as clearly as he should, but at any rate, this is Taraha's opinion of his dad, incorrect or not. Mowgli: Oddly enough, Gray Brother does not blame Mowgli for his daddy issues! Though he's convinced himself that Rama likes the human better than his own fur-and-flesh son, Gray Brother sees that as Rama's or his own fault, not the man-cub's. In fact, despite being teased by the animals of the Jungle for his kinship with Mowgli, Gray Brother has always adored, loved, and protected his human adopted brother. Maybe this comes from watching how much his father loves the boy, it in any case, Gray Brother would never want anything to harm young Mowgli and cares for him. Akela: When he was younger, between pup and teenaged wolf, Gray Brother felt the first twinges of jealousy for his father's attention, the worst pangs of longing to please Rama. In this time, he felt utterly defeated in that ambition, and went to old Akela for help. Akela was kind to him, and since then has been a guide and dear friend of Gray Brother, who comes to the Pack Leader for advice and to ease his worries. If Gray Brother wanted, he could find the approval he seeks with Akela, but he has eyes only for his father's praise, though he is grateful to the elderly leader. History When Taraha was a puppy, happily playing in the den with his brothers and sister, Bagheera dropped a basket into their laps that would change their lives. Taraha was the first to notice it, and went up to inspect the new object, only to find a strange creature inside—a man cub! Hs mother, Raksha, and father Rama, soon adopted the helpless baby, and cared for it as their own pup. Taraha watched his father teach and protect the man-cub, and began doing the same thing, despite being teased by the other wolves. As Mowgli grew, the two became close, and the boy began calling the young wolf 'Gray Brother'. Once the other wolves heard, they jeered and teased using this title, but Gray Brother did not mind. He bore the insults proudly, hoping his father would notice his loyalty to the family. Mowgli soon had many adventures of his own, leaving the pack—much to Gray Brother's dismay—and defeating the fearsome tiger, Shere Khan, with man"'a Red Flower (fire). Rama sang Mowgli's praises and boasted of him to the rest of the pack long after the human joined the Man Village, and while Taraha agreed with his father about the specialness of Mowgli, he wished some of that praise could be redirected to him. He took to visiting old Akela for advice, and running the most recklessly and bravely during hunts, picking and winning fits, all to gain the attention of his father. Nothing was ever enough for the young wolf, and he felt as though he needed to keep on impressing his dad. Once he heard Yen Sid's call and noted that Akela had heeded it, Gray Brother followed, partially out of a desire to keep the old Pack Leader safe and company, and partially for the glory it might earn him in Rama's eyes. However, upon arriving, Gray Brother chose a path that was most dangerous. He decided to become a double-agent, a spy, in the dangerous Outlands against the Forces of Evil. Perhaps this would be a great enough deed for his father to sing his praises. Threads Participated In Other *Taraha is mentioned as Gray Brother in Ruyard Kipling's book, The Jungle Book, and seen in the Disney film. His name means "kind" in Hindi. Gallery Gray Brother.jpg Gray Brother 1.jpg A6490b64d24e623f0a16f2d587986a86.jpg Category:Characters